


Klainanigans! The Text

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt receives an incriminating text.  He's not the only one who reads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! The Text

**Author's Note:**

> Technically part of the "Kurt Needs a Daddy," series, but this marks a divergence from the point where Kurt went to Dalton.

It started with a text message. Kurt had stayed late at school, working on a project with Blaine. When his phone rang, Blaine grabbed it before he did.

And Blaine was being all adorkable and punchy because they were heading into finals and he wasn’t getting enough sleep. So he decided to mess around with Kurt, refusing to give him his phone back. 

Finally, Blaine ended up on top of a tall filing cabinet, tucked in the corner. Staring down at Kurt, he smiled mischievously as he glanced at the screen.

“Who’s Noah?” he asked, dangling the phone.

Kurt, who was both amazed that Blaine could climb that fast and horrified that he was going to read the text, went with honesty. “My boyfriend. Give it back.”

Not the right response. Blaine’s smile widened even more, and tapped a few keys, finally reading the message.

As he did, his eyes widened. He looked at Kurt, and then quickly looked away, handing the phone down and climbing off the filing cabinet. 

“I think maybe he meant that message for you,” he managed to say, mortified.

Kurt, who was now bright red, looked at the text, expecting the worst.

“Our rules still apply, even w/u @ D little boy.”

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Kurt was supposed to be at home. It was Thursday, and he was supposed to be hanging out with Daddy. Who was not going to be happy about him staying late at school without a phone call. Shit.

And if he complained about the text, then Daddy was extremely likely to point out that Blaine would not have had a chance to read it if Kurt had been where he was supposed to be.

Trying to calm himself down, he almost squeaked when he got another text.

“Im going 2 start counting soon. Discuss 2night. Get home now.”

Deciding it was in his butt’s best interest that he bother texting a reply, Kurt quickly sent Daddy a message promising him that he would be home as soon as possible. Looking at Blaine, he tried to come up with a response.

“Um, I think we should probably finish up.” 

He wanted to hit himself. That? That was the best he could do? He should probably be jumping up and down with joy that Burt wasn’t the one who had picked up his phone.

Blaine was still staring, “Yeah. Why don’t we call it a night? We can do some more work during study hall tomorrow.”

They cleared up their stuff in near-silence, and then Kurt walked out to the car and drove home to Lima.

Where he met a pretty irritated Puck who was not at all interested in hearing Kurt’s excuses or complaints about the text. Kurt’s house was empty, and they didn’t get to have the fun they’d planned.

Instead, Puck fed Kurt his dinner, gave him his bath, and then sent him to bed. And, he threw in a bedtime spanking because this was the second time they’d had to talk about Kurt staying late at school without letting Daddy know about it. It was a long drive, and Daddy worried.

After tucking Kurt in, Noah sat down on the bed and brushed hair away from Kurt’s red rimmed eyes. 

“What are you going to do tomorrow after school?” he asked him patiently.

“Come home,” Kurt mumbled.

“And if you can’t?”

“Call you. Or text you. But Daddy, you have football practice tomorrow. You won’t even know.”

Noah raised an eyebrow and gave Kurt a look. “You worry about doing what you’re told. I’m sure that I know what I’m doing.”

Kurt nodded, biting his lip a little bit. Daddy was clearly still upset with him, and he didn’t like it.

“Time to read baby?”

Kurt nodded, and he fell asleep listening to Daddy reading.

The next day, he didn’t see Blaine until third period. Where Blaine wouldn’t meet his eyes as they worked on their project together. Kurt was terrified that this was going to end up all over school, and he didn’t know what to do about it. He walked through the day in a haze, imagining the worst, until the end of 7th period when Blaine was waiting by his locker.

“Buy you a cup of coffee?” the other boy asked him.

Kurt reluctantly nodded. He didn’t really want to go, but he figured that he needed to talk to Blaine about yesterday. 

They drove in silence to the coffee shop, and Kurt found them a secluded table while Blaine ordered their drinks.

When he got to the table, drinks in hand, they again sat in awkward silence.

Finally, Blaine couldn’t take it anymore. “So. Um. About yesterday...”

“We should really work out when we’re going to finish our project,” Kurt said, acting as though he had no idea what Blaine was talking about. That seemed like a much better plan than acknowledging what happened.

“That text. Kurt, um. Your boyfriend. What’s he like?”

“Tall. Mohawk. Plays football and the guitar.” Kurt wasn’t going to volunteer anything odd. Maybe Blaine didn’t even really know anything.

“Look, I’m not trying to make you feel uncomfortable.” Blaine was staring determinedly at muffin crumbs on their table, and he was turning red as they spoke. “I just...I read some stuff on the Internet, and I thought maybe. I don’t know.”

“What stuff?” Kurt was starting to suspect something a little bit different than what he had initially anticipated, and he kind of felt bad for Blaine. A little.

Blaine mumbled something, stopping and starting several times before Kurt took pity on him.

“Ageplay?”

When Blaine looked up at him, his eyes wide, Kurt tried to smile. “Look, it’s not something I talk about with everybody. Or anybody really. But is that what you’re asking? Because I need to know how long this is going to take.”

As he said it, he pulled out his phone to check the time. 4:15. If they finished soon, he could get back to Lima before Puck got out of football practice.

“You’re going to need to do some of the talking. And in coherent sentences,” Kurt prompted.

“Are you guys?” Blaine asked. Not quite what Kurt had been looking for.

“Are we what?”

“Doing that...thing you just said.”

“Yes.” Now that Kurt had said it, he was feeling vaguely sick to his stomach.

“Oh.”

Yeah. Oh. This was great. Kurt didn’t know if he wanted to throw up or run away, and the surge of bravery he’d had a moment ago was pretty much gone.

“I just. I’ve never met someone in real life.” Blaine’s voice was so low that Kurt had to strain to hear him.

Kurt nodded, as though that made sense.

Blaine swallowed hard. “I mean. I’ve always known, but I didn’t even really know it was like a thing before last year.” He made eye contact and then quickly looked away. “I thought it was just me,” he continued softly.

“Blaine, this is all very fascinating, but I’m not really sure why we’re talking about it.”

“I don’t.” Blaine stopped, and then changed the subject. “Can you meet to do the history project this weekend? We need to finish it.”

Kurt, thrilled that they were no longer talking about that with Blaine, nodded. “Yeah. My house?”

They talked for a little bit longer, working out the details, and then Kurt told Blaine good bye and rushed home. He managed to make it right before Finn and Puck got there from football practice, and he tried to put the whole thing with Blaine out of his mind.

Blaine showed up the next morning, after Finn had left. With Burt and Carole gone for the weekend, Puck had slept over. They were sitting at the kitchen counter, eating pancakes, when the other boy arrived.

“History project?” Noah asked, starting to clean the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He hadn’t been happy to hear that Kurt was going to be doing homework this weekend, especially since they’d had a discussion just two weeks ago about Kurt planning his time better instead of waiting till the last minute to finish assignment.

“Uh huh. Just a couple of hours Daddy, promise.” He kissed Noah quickly, and then went to let Blaine in.

Kurt introduced Blaine to Noah. Blaine, whose eyes had widened at the sight of the boy who had sent that text, stuttered a hello, and then they settled at the kitchen table.

“I’m going to run home and get some stuff. I’ll be back in a couple of hours, okay baby?” Noah asked, kissing Kurt on the top of his head.

Kurt nodded, smiling at Noah, and then he tried to focus on the history project. Blaine was less motivated.

“So that’s your....Daddy?” he asked, attempting to keep his expression neutral.

Kurt gave him a look, “I don’t know what your deal is, but I don’t make a habit of talking about my sex life with other people.”

“No!” Blaine looked panicky. “I just...I’m curious.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, I’m not a case study. Can you please just focus? I told Noah that we’d be done by noon.”

“What happens if you aren’t?” Blaine was avoiding eye contact as he spoke haltingly.

“None of your business,” Kurt flipped through the book in front of him. “Did you want to take the introduction, or should I?”

“Forget the presentation Kurt. Just tell me. Please?”

Kurt looked up at the other boy. He really wasn’t going to let this go. Finally, deciding to get something out of it, Kurt made a decision. “What’s in it for me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I tell you all my dirty secrets, which you will never tell anyone, and I get what exactly in exchange?”

“Ummmmm,” Blaine wasn’t sure what he could offer Kurt. The way he saw it, Kurt already had everything.

“I want a chance to audition for a solo, with your support.”

“That’s not the way The Warblers work.”

“Take it or leave it Anderson,” Kurt shrugged as though he didn’t care much one way or the other. “I’ve got no driving desire to tell you this shit, and I’ll end up with a solo eventually anyway. You’re the one who wants to know.”

Contemplating the other boy for a moment, Blaine caved. “Deal.”

“Fine. But before we do this, I’m not kidding. This goes nowhere. You tell no one about this. Ever. Do you understand?”

Blaine nodded.

“What do you want to know?”

And with that, they got down to business. Although Blaine started out with pretty tame questions, they got progressively bolder.

By the time Noah got back at 11:45, they had done nothing on the project, and both boys were relaxed. Daddy walked in right as he was regaling Blaine with the story of the time he got spanked on the side of the highway because he had yelled at Daddy and told him to shut up.

Blaine’s eyes widened when Noah walked in, and he made a gesture at Kurt, indicating that he should maybe shut the hell up. But Kurt was enjoying telling the story far too much. It had been embarrassing at the time, but it felt amazing to talk to someone else about it now.

He didn’t even realize Daddy was there until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Gulping, he turned around. “Hi Noah!” He said, terrified of what Daddy was going to say about him talking to Blaine about....this.

“Hmmm, you’re calling me Noah now? It seems like you could maybe go ahead and call me Daddy since you’ve already told Blaine everything,” Noah’s expression was not happy, and Kurt wasn’t sure what to say.

“So Blaine, did you hear everything you wanted to know about?” Noah looked up at Blaine, maintaining eye contact until Blaine’s gaze dropped to the floor.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, his face and ears bright red with embarrassment.

Noah sat down in the chair between the two boys. He didn’t know how to address this. It wasn’t like they had a rule against telling people their secret, but that was just because he had never thought it necessary. He wasn’t happy, but he didn’t feel like he could punish Kurt for this. 

“Did you get your work done?” he asked them.

“No sir,” Kurt’s voice was quiet. It had been kind of fun having a friend to talk to about all this stuff, but he was really regretting it now. Because whatever Daddy was going to do to him, it was not going to be fun.

“What did we talk about when you had trouble with your French project Kurt?”

Kurt looked up at Daddy, his eyes wide. Noah wasn’t seriously going to do this right now! “Can we talk about this later?” he asked him. 

“Why? Now seems like a good time to discuss it. What did I tell you would happen if I found out you had been goofing off instead of doing your homework?”

Kurt cast a pleading look at Daddy. “Not in front of Blaine. Please????”

“You were okay talking to him about what we do; don’t start acting shy now. I’m waiting Kurt. If I have to ask again, you’re losing the pants.”

Kurt’s eyes widened further still, and he ducked his head, staring at the ground. “Yousaidyou’dspankme,” he mumbled, slurring the words together.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Noah pushed his chair out from the table, and then grabbed Kurt’s hand. Pulling the other boy to stand in front of him, he began working at the button on his jeans.

“I should get going,” Blaine’s standing up, shoving stuff into his backpack and looking like he’s trying to get out of a burning building.

“Sit down,” Noah was quiet, but his voice was scary. Blaine found himself seated before he even really processed the order. 

Kurt was trying to shove Daddy’s hands away from his jeans, but Noah was focused on Blaine at the moment. “You wanted to know what we do; I’m giving you a ringside seat. And you’re going to sit right there until I tell you to move. Is that clear?”

Blaine, staring at the ground, nodded his head yes.

“I said is that clear?”

“Yes sir.” Blaine sounded impossibly young when he responded.

Having resolved that, Daddy turned his attention back to Kurt. “If you don’t stop fighting with me, you’re losing your underwear too.”

That got a response. Kurt forced himself to lower his hands to his sides and hold still as Daddy drew his jeans down and then laid him across his lap.

“Why are we doing this Kurt?” Noah’s hand was heavy and warm on his backside, and Kurt tried to focus on that. Spanking sucked, but he didn’t want to think of Blaine watching.

“Because I didn’t do my homework,” his voice trembled, and he shut his eyes so he couldn’t see Blaine at all.

“And why is that a problem?”

“Because we have plans, but now I’ve got to finish my project instead,” Kurt let out a little whimpered plea, “Please Noah. I swear it won’t happen again.”

If he had thought that was going to change anything he was wrong. Daddy began spanking him, the hard hand falling again and again on sore flesh. There wasn’t any lecture; Noah figured that it was better that Kurt really focus on the spanking and Blaine.

Kurt tried not to make a sound, horrified that this was happening in front of Blaine. He didn’t make it long before he was letting out little whimpers with every slap, and that soon turned into continuous tears. 

Finally, despite his best efforts, Kurt was begging. “Please! Ah! Ow! Daddy sorry. Please stop! Ouch! Daddy, it really hurts.”

Noah’s hand was starting to burn; it was rare that he didn’t bother to find an implement, but he had figured Kurt or Blaine (or both of them) would dart if he left them alone long enough to grab the spoon. Deciding to finish up, he tilted Kurt forward so that the angle was better for catching him across the top of the thighs.

“Are you going to finish your homework?”

“Yes!” Kurt let out a spastic kick.

“Are you going to obey me?”

“Uh huh. Daddy please! Stop! It really hurts.”

“I don’t want to have this conversation again Kurt. If we do, I’m going to use the spoon. Understood?” he landed a few more slaps as he waited for an answer.

Kurt was quick about it, “I understand.”

Noah stopped, laying his hand down on Kurt’s bottom and just letting it rest. Now that he had finished that, he looked up at Blaine.

The poor kid’s face was white, and he was staring in horror at the reddened skin visible on Kurt’s legs where his underwear wasn’t covering him.

Puck wasn’t going to punish Kurt for something that wasn’t against the rules, but he wasn’t going to cut him any slack today either. If Kurt wanted to discuss their private business, then Noah certainly wasn’t planning on worrying about what Blaine knew. So as soon as Kurt stopped crying, he was put gently on his feet, and sent to the corner with a slap to his bottom.

He tried to resist, but Noah wasn’t having it. “Go on before I decide that I want your bottom bare while you’re in time out.”

Kurt rushed at that, not wanting to give Daddy any reason to follow through on that particular threat. Standing in the corner, he tried to remain as still and quiet as possible, hoping that Noah would just send Blaine home before he was released from time out.

Today was simply not Kurt’s day though. Daddy spent the entirety of the 17 minutes that Kurt was in time out, staring at Blaine, not talking.

When it was time, he called Kurt back over. Kurt, his face burning, avoided Blaine’s eyes as he half stumbled to Daddy, still hobbled by his jeans around his knees.

“Why were you just punished Kurt?” Noah didn’t sound upset anymore.

Kurt answered quietly, wanting to shout at Daddy and tell him to make Blaine leave. “Because I was fooling around instead of doing my homework.”

“That’s right. What do you say?” 

“Sorry Daddy.”

Noah pulled Kurt forward, hugging him tightly. Then, he pulled the other boy’s jeans up and nodded toward the bathroom. “Go wash your face. Blaine and I will wait here for you.”

Kurt went to do as he was told. He wanted Blaine to leave, but it didn’t look like Daddy was going to grant that wish any time soon.

To Kurt’s utter humiliation, Blaine wasn’t just still there when he returned to the kitchen. Daddy was actually lecturing him.

“I don’t want to see that again. Do you hear me Blaine? I maybe can’t tell you what to do all the time, but you certainly aren’t going to waste Kurt’s time so that he isn’t getting projects done.”

“Yes sir,” Blaine was staring at the floor, caught somewhere between excitement and happiness that someone actually seemed to notice his behavior and horror that he was being lectured by his classmate’s boyfriend.

Kurt walked into the kitchen, and Noah held out a hand, indicating that he needed to come over. Pulling Kurt onto his lap, Noah looked at Blaine again. “How much work do the two of you have left?”

“A couple of hours,” Blaine mumbled.

“Kurt,” Daddy was not happy. “Did you get any work done while I was gone?”

Biting his lip, Kurt shook his head no.

Noah helped Kurt to his feet, and then he stood up as well. “You can sit your naughty bottom down on that chair then,” he indicated the chair that Kurt had been sitting in earlier, “And I expect you two to finish the assignment. It’s 12:30 now. It had better be done by 3:00.”

Kurt stared at the chair for a moment, not thrilled with the prospect of sitting anywhere. Noah broke him out of these thoughts with another swat, “I said sit down.”

Kurt did as he was told, wincing a little. Noah looked at both boys, and then he shook his head. “Get to work,” he told them, leaving the kitchen.

“Are you okay?” Blaine whispered.

“Fucking peachy Blaine,” Kurt said. “We need to finish this. Now.”

Blaine and Kurt both looked at their books, and they tried to focus on mapping out a strategy for the presentation. They didn’t get far before Noah was back upstairs. He had his backpack in one hand. Slinging it over a chair, he turned and walked to the counter.

“Are you allergic to anything Blaine?” he asked, pulling stuff from the fridge.

“You don’t have to feed me,” Blaine said, not answering.

Noah turned and gave Blaine a warning look, “In this house, naughty little boys are not the people who decide what Daddies do or do not have to do. I’m not in the habit of asking little boys questions to hear their opinions. When I ask you something, I expect you to answer my question, not some question that you think is more relevant. So we’ll try this again. Do you have any allergies?”

Blushing, Blaine looked down again. “No sir,” he said. He wasn’t sure where this “sir” thing was coming from, but it seemed appropriate.

Noah made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, cutting crusts off and then cutting each sandwich into quarters. Slicing some apples and pouring milk into sippy cups, he brought plates over to the table and set them down.

Kurt wanted to complain about the sippy cup, but he was worried that he’d end up with a bottle if he did. Instead, he began nibbling his lunch without a word, not wanting to call Daddy’s attention to anything he did.

Blaine was not as savvy as Kurt. “I don’t need this,” he said, holding the cup up.

Noah gave Blaine an unimpressed look, sitting down with his own sandwich and fruit. “Drink your milk,” he told him, not wanting to engage.

Blaine opened his mouth to argue, and he received a sharp kick to his shin from Kurt. Noah watched the exchange with amusement, and then he pulled out his schoolwork.

“I thought you were done with your homework?” Kurt said. They’d worked the day before.

“I’m going to do some reading for English, not that it’s any of your concern little boy. Since I can’t trust the two of you to work without supervision, I guess I’m going to have to sit here.”

Noah’s presence, coupled with both boys thinking of the spanking Kurt had received, had them working so hard that the presentation was done in 90 minutes. They cleaned everything up, and then Kurt walked Blaine out.

When he came back into the kitchen, Kurt wanted to yell at Daddy. He opened his mouth to start, and then Noah held up one hand.

“Stop. You deserved every bit of that spanking, and I’m not going to argue with you about it. Do you want to have a nice afternoon, or would you rather get spanked again for sassing Daddy?”

“Nice afternoon,” Kurt grumbled.

“Alright then,” Noah stood up. Taking Kurt’s hand, he led him to the basement. They cuddled together in the rocking chair for a while.

“It was embarrassing Daddy,” Kurt told him.

“I’m sure it was. I’m guessing next time you’ll make sure to obey me when you have friends over.”

Kurt lapsed into silence with that. He didn’t think Daddy would spank him in front of Mercedes. He was pretty sure this was just because Blaine already knew. He hoped.


End file.
